Why?
by desert-dancer
Summary: “Ron wanted to talk,” Harry said. “Oh?” she asked, “What about?” “Nothing really,” he answered, “Just the usual: work, life, why Hermione’s not having sex with him anymore…” A crash was heard followed by Ginny's hysterical laughter. “He did WHAT?”


**_Disclaimer: not mine, quite obviously. though i did pull some ideas from The Count of Monte Cristo..._**

**_i love that book (and movie). of course i can't make it exactly like tCoMC (why would i even want to?), but i'm sort of making the basic outline like it... sort of..._**

**_okay and i think that's enough rambling on for now..._**

_**oh, i almost forgot, anything** **in normal italics (not bolded) are flashbacks/memories/whatever you want to call them**_

_**xXxXx**_

"Hermione, are you insane?" Harry let out a strangled cry.

Ginny quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Do you want to wake the whole damn house?"

"Did you even hear a word she just said?" He made no effort to calm down, but he did lower his voice. Slightly.

"Need I remind you that the Burrow echoes?" Harry began mumbling something, but immediately quieted under Ginny's withering glare.

Hermione sat with her legs tucked under her, hand lying across her stomach as she leant back against the couch, staring at the floor. She could understand Harry's frustration with her. Hell, she didn't like it anymore than he did, but what else was there for her to do?

"But why marry Ron?" demanded Harry, despite Ginny's warning. Though, he must have had it on mind, because his voice was nigh inaudible.

"Because he'll have me," was the reply.

Harry scowled, remembering to whisper at the last moment, "Not even a month after—!"

"No," Hermione cut him off, voice hard. She continued a second later, careful to keep her voice steady, "Besides, I never told anyone about Blaise. Ginny figured it out, by eavesdropping I might add, and snitched to you."

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? I like to be honest with my husband, thank you," she replied, conveniently leaving out the part about her spying.

"It's fine, really." Hermione choked back a sob, "He's dead. That's what the Ministry said. Couldn't handle the Dementors. Like hell, he couldn't," she muttered, then shook her head. "Whatever the case, he's gone, and he's never coming back." Hermione shut her eyes tightly, willing away the tears.

"But why? Why are you going to do this," Harry persisted.

"Ron asked."

"But Hermione, you don't love him."

Her blank expression didn't change. "I told him 'yes', didn't I."

Ginny moved directly in front of her friend, "Hermione, please, look at me." Reluctantly, she lifted her head and met the redhead's eyes. "Why?"

Hermione didn't reply. Her eyes had dulled, Ginny noticed, they no longer held the bright spark they once had. Hermione glanced down for a moment before looking back. Ginny had followed her friend's gaze and understanding washed over her face.

Hermione whispered quietly, "I can't do it alone. I can't handle what everyone will say. The disapproval, the pity."

A lone tear slid down her face.

**_xXxXx_**

The wedding was a quiet affair

No big ceremonies. They had all gathered at the Burrow. There was formal-dress, scattered chairs and a priest.

No never-ending guest lists, hectic catering plans and hopeless flower arrangements. Only family, and Hermione's bouquet was a single white rose.

No ridiculously over-priced white dress. Hermione had insisted. Not a soul could persuade her of even that. She didn't feel it was a day to be celebrated, though she never let any outward indication of this. Her excuse of financial concerns and indifference to the fairy-tale wedding convinced everyone except Ginny and Harry, but they knew.

The priest did what he did best, and that was that. The last thing was the kiss. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the last time she'd kissed Blaise, not knowing that the very next day he'd be ripped from her arms and taken away, a part of her gone with him. Try as she might, Hermione couldn't keep her tears at bay. Her cheeks glistened as Ron pulled away.

Raising a hand to stroke her hair, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Nothing, dear, I'm just so happy." She brought her hand up to his and Ron grinned.

An instant later, they were both engulfed in a group hug. Everyone offering their congratulations and well wishes. Eventually, the party was moved outside where Mrs Weasley had prepared a feast in the backyard.

Closer to dusk, celebrations were still going with no signs of letting up. Hermione, face glowing with forced smiles, excused herself. She was held back by Ron gently tugging at her hand.

"You all right?" he asked, worry all over his features.

Hermione frowned inwardly. He was sweet, really, but once the excitement of the wedding had a chance to die down, he wouldn't be this attentive. At least, for the next several months. Unable to smile any wider, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "I'm fine. I'll just be gone for a moment."

She hurried inside, unaware of two pairs of eyes following her, trying not to appear too rushed. Upon entering the kitchen, Hermione promptly took off at a sprint as if Hell's hounds were at her heels. Bending over the toilet, her stomach emptied itself of what little she had consumed in the course of the day. She heaved once more.

Cool hands held her head as someone gently rubbed her back. Sitting back, she saw Harry and Ginny in the small bathroom. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Hermione looked down, "Thanks." Flushing the toilet, she sat on the tiled floor, leaning against the wall.

"Here," Ginny offered a glass of water to rinse. Hermione nodded her appreciation.

Harry continued to rub her back. "Well now, it's a good thing Ron didn't hold you back any longer to kiss you." He was rewarded with a weak smile, though it was more for the attempt. Shrugging he added, "Why do you think I never became a stand-up comedian?"

"Alas, another life-long dream lost," Ginny sniggered. "Come on, Hermione, let's get you cleaned up. It's your wedding night, there are appearances to keep up and expectations if you're going to continue with this charade of yours."

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot," Hermione said quietly, "the marriage must be consummated, doesn't it." She spoke as if it were only a chore needing to be done, her voice empty of all emotion.

"Yes," Ginny replied, taking Hermione's hands in her own.

Harry spoke softly, "Hermione, he really cares for you. Please, try to move on. I know it hasn't been long, the wound is still fresh, but Ron's a good person. You know that."

"When he's not being a prat, at least," Ginny added, managing a small smile, but Hermione remained emotionless.

**_xXxXx_**

_The moon was full and it lit up the water as waves crashed onto the beach. Hermione lay in the warm sands, snuggling closer to Blaise as he wrapped his arm tighter around her. Blaise dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose as Hermione gazed up at him. _

_"Hermione," he whispered, "I love you." _

_Her eyes widened in shock. He had never said it before, even if it was obvious. The words scared him, though he'd never admit it, but she knew. "Oh, Blaise." _

_"I was thinking," he began, rubbing the back of his neck. It was a habit he picked up from his father. A habit that only occurred when he was nervous. "With the war finally over and all…" _

_Hermione raised an eyebrow as he trailed off. "And?" she prompted. _

_"And," Blaise stopped rubbing his neck and began fiddling with the ring he wore. "Well, would you… I mean, I hoped you might…" _

_She grinned and held his face in her hands, "Are you asking me to marry you?" _

_"Yes," he replied, looking like a child admitting he stole the cookies before dinner. "So, will you?" _

_Hermione huffed and sat up with her hands on her hips. "What do you think?" _

_Looking downwards, Blaise mumbled something inaudible. _

_Hermione tried desperately not to laugh, but it was hopeless. She began giggling hysterically, unable to stop until tears were streaming from her eyes. _

_"Did you honestly think I was saying 'no'?" she said, still chuckling. Throwing her arms around his neck, nearly strangling him, Hermione said softly, "Of course I'll marry you, silly." _

Hermione woke with a start. Ron's arm was flung around her, head nuzzled in her hair as he snored. Careful not to disturb him, Hermione reached for the bedside table and gripped her wand. Silently she touched the tip to a thin string tied around her ring finger just under her new wedding band and it transformed.

It was the ring Blaise had given her that night on the beach, the Zabini family crest. A rose encircled by a snake eating its own tail, with tiny diamonds set along the snake's body and a ruby, more red than any other, in the center of the rose. A tear fell as the gems sparkled in the darkness.

Ron shifted in his sleep, his arm tightening around Hermione's waist. Reluctantly, she charmed the ring once more to look like a simple string and replaced her wand. She pushed the wedding band down to cover it. She closed her eyes, but didn't sleep.

_"I'll never take it off," she declared, "not even if you need it for something." _

_Typical crooked smile in place, Blaise replied, "Good." With that, he pulled Hermione to him as she laughed._

**_xXxXx_**

"Ron?" Harry waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Ron, you with us?"

He jerked back. "What? Oh, Harry, it's you."

"Well, I feel so loved right now."

"Sorry, a lot on my mind," Ron shook his head.

Harry dropped down on the couch, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Aw, c'mon. Ginny's off with Hermione and you're sulking. There's nothing else to do," Harry pretended to whined, though unable to keep a straight face.

Ron gave him an odd look. "It's Hermione. You wouldn't know anything, would you?"

"What about?" The laughing stopped and Harry did his best not to sound too nervous.

"She's been acting weird. It's been a couple months already." Ron sighed, "You don't think she's regretting marrying me, do you?"

Harry didn't answer immediately. "The war took its toll. It started before we had even left Hogwarts and it lasted for five long years." He paused before continuing, "It's not you, Ron. I don't think she'll ever be the same. None of us will. Don't worry about it. You're just seeing it now because the wedding was only a month after the war ended and the remaining Death Eaters captured." His throat caught when mentioning post-war arrests. More than half of the prisoners were innocent, but the Ministry didn't care. They only wanted to have something to show off as if they had done something useful during the war. Luckily, Ron didn't notice.

Both jumped up as a scream echoed throughout the Burrow. It was followed by the thudding of someone running down the stairs. Ginny burst into the room, dragging Hermione behind her.

"Ginny, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ron cried out, "What the hell are you doing screaming bloody murder?"

Harry sat back down, eyeing the two suspiciously as he picked up his drink.

"Hermione's pregnant!" she screeched, making no effort what so ever to lower her voice, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Harry choked on his water, spitting it back into the glass. Coughing to clear his windpipe, he glared at Ginny. She could've, at the very least, given him a warning. She only shrugged as if to say he couldn't know because his acting was horrible. Thinking it over Harry had to admit, he couldn't act to save his life.

"Oh, is that all, I thought someone had died—" Ron froze and stared at the two girls. Ginny had an idiotic grin on her face whist Hermione stood quietly beside her, a protective hand over her abdomen. "A ba… a bay… a baby?" He was having trouble forming anything, save for incoherent babble.

Hermione looked up at him with a small, tentative smile. Ron rushed over and spun her around, beaming. "A baby!" Hermione laughed at his childishness.

Ginny sauntered over to Harry and draped an arm around his shoulders. "See? It'll be fine," she said quietly, thought Ron probably wouldn't have heard even if she had screamed.

Harry murmured, "He's noticing."

"And?"

"The war."

She nudged her husband, "And you were worried about having to lie."

"I as good as did," Harry muttered.

"How? It is because of the war Hermione's changed so much."

"You know what I mean."

Ginny sighed, "Yes, well, you just weren't being specific, that's all."

Just then, Ron interrupted, "When's the baby due? Boy or girl?"

Laughing, Ginny turned her attention away from Harry. She gave him a look ending the discussion before answering, "Idiot. We just found out. Want to tell me where we found the time between then and now that we could've seen a Healer, have tests taken, gotten the results back and come home?" Ron's ears turned red, but Ginny wasn't done. "And really now, you need to move out. I mean, you should've had your own place way before now."

"Honey, I think Ron gets the point," Harry laughed as he pulled Ginny over to him and covered her mouth with a hand.

Hermione was giggling. Ron spun and grabbed her from behind, holding her close. "Well, I guess we do need a place of our own."

Hermione was careful not to flinch as his hand joined hers on her stomach. Pulling away, she took Ginny's hands and made her excuse. "We're going to St Mungo's now."

"Great!" Ron exclaimed, "Let's go."

Feeling Hermione's grip tighten, Ginny shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "Girls only trip." With a smile, she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and they disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Ron stood gaping at the fireplace as Harry spoke up, "So, want to get a drink?"

**_xXxXx_**

_The sun was dawning on the beach. _

_"We should head back," Hermione whispered. Instead of making a move to get up, she only snuggled closer to Blaise. "Everyone's going to wonder where I've been." _

_He wrapped his arms securely around her, "Make them worry a bit longer." _

_Laughing, Hermione raised her hand up to gaze at the ring. Silence took over as the pair simply lay in the sand enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly, Hermione spoke, "I want kids." _

_Blaise looked down and met her gaze. "Name her after my mother." _

_"What?" Hermione was surprised Blaise would so readily agree. As much as he wanted to be a father, he had doubts because of his own childhood. Then, the rest of his words reached her and she grinned, "How do you even know we'll have a girl?" _

_"I just do," Blaise smiled. That damn crooked grin again. _

"I didn't think you were seriously going to do this," Ginny said as she and Hermione sat waiting for a Healer to see them.

Hermione shrugged, "It's about time I got a check-up anyway."

"But what about the tests?"

"I'm not going to do anything fancy. Just the typical 'Am I healthy? Is the baby healthy?' stuff." She smiled, "Besides, I already know she's a girl."

Ginny looked at her, "How?"

"I just do."

Folding her arms, Ginny leant back in her seat. A moment later she mumbled, "Sometimes I think I'm more worried that you are."

"You probably are."

Silence surrounded the two until a nurse came up to then several minutes later.

"Mrs Weasley?" Hermione and Ginny stood. "Come with me."

They were led through a maze of twisting hallways before reaching a small, white room.

"Healer Mayers will be with you shortly." The nurse turned and, shutting the door behind her, left.

Hermione sat on the edge of a hospital cot and nervously fiddled with her ring, desperately wanting to change it back. She jumped with Ginny firmly took her hand and waved her wand over it.

"Don't worry," she said, "I didn't tell Harry this much. It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

Their heads snapped towards the door as it began to open.

Healer Mayers stepped in and saw her patient waiting calmly on the cot and her friend sitting in the chair near the window. Her patient, Hermione Weasley she noted as she checked her clipboard, had her hands clasped, silver wedding band shining in the sunlight.

"Hello, I am Healer Mayers." She held out her hand to Hermione, "You must be Mrs Weasley."

"Yes," Hermione replied, shaking the woman's hand.

The Healer opened the folder in her hands, "I see you're here for a check-up?"

"That's right. Just a check-up."

"You said you believe you are three to four months in?" Hermione nodded and the Healer continued, "Have you seen any Healers before now?"

Standard questions. Ginny sat back and watched as question after question was asked. She worried for a bit that Hermione would answer something wrong and end up receiving tests and whatnot that she didn't want, but it wasn't necessary. Hermione noticed what the Healer was doing. Staring out the window, Ginny wondered how much longer it would take when Healer Mayers shut the folder shut with a snap.

"Wonderful," she said, somehow maintaining her stunning smile as she spoke, "Well, just lay back. This will only take a moment."

And it wasn't a lie. Hermione and Ginny were standing in the lobby, ready to go home, in the blink of an eye with a clean bill of health.

Rubbing the spot where the Healer had drawn blood, Hermione grumbled, "Took them long enough. Don't even know why I came, I sure as hell didn't need to come and pay them to tell me that I've got a baby inside me and shouldn't over-exert myself for the next century…"

Ginny chuckled and patted her friend's arm, "Come on, let's go baby shopping."

**_xXxXx_**

Hermione absolutely refused to go to St Mungo's. Or any other hospital for that matter, wizard or Muggle.

That's how Harry ended up sitting in Ron and Hermione's apartment, watching Ron pace back and forth. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were in the bedroom with Hermione. Ginny was hurriedly scanning a copy of Mildred's Guide to Becoming a Midwife whilst Hermione, who had read the book cover to cover, was trying to tell Ginny what to do in between gasps of pain. Mrs Weasley had her hands full with the both of them, not to mention gathering clean cloths, hot water and other needed instruments.

Fred and George were there as well, the rest of the Weasley clan was waiting back at the Burrow. Frankly, the apartment was too small to accommodate such a large gathering so the twins were appointed to keep company and Apparate back occasionally with updates.

"Ron, will you just sit down?" Harry called out. He'd have had better luck convincing his friend to read Great Expectations.

Fred chuckled, "You'd think Hermione was dying the way he keeps at it."

Harry leant back and sighed, "I find myself agreeing with you more and more."

"Why wouldn't you?" George grinned, "We're just so damn agreeable."

"And you think I'm crazy," Ron muttered as he passed them once more on his circuit. "What's taking so long in there?"

Fred lowered his voice, "I'd rather fight Voldemort again than explain that one to him."

George and Harry nodded vigorously in reply, hiding smiles behind their hands.

"Shouldn't Ronnie be in there with his wife?" Fred quipped.

"And face the 'unspeakable wrath the likes of which you can't even imagine' Hermione threatened? Yeah, right," Harry stood and stretched.

A shrill cry, hardly muffled by the door, suddenly echoed from the room.

"That's it. I'm going in there." Ron pushed the door open.

"You might not want to do that," George warned, but it was too late. Ron stepped inside.

Mrs Weasley's voice floated out the open door. "She's crowning!"

Ron rushed out, face red. "I don't think she noticed me."

"Ron Weasley, I'm going to kill you!"

The twins sniggered and Harry clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder, barely suppressing a grin.

Ginny ran out and squealed, "A girl, just like Hermione said! She's so beautiful with brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen!" She hurried back in without a second glance at the boys.

Ron paled visibly. For the first time since Hermione went into labor, he dropped down in a chair.

"Ron, you okay?" George asked.

"Brown hair?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Brown hair."

"Yes, brown hair. Now what's so bad about that?"

"It's not red."

There was no response. At least, no verbal response. The other three struggled to subdue bouts of laughter bubbling up.

"All Weasley's have red hair!" Ron cried out, almost desperately. "That means I was right. Hermione is having an affair."

"You've only been married roughly eight months," Fred replied, "You can't have driven her _that_ crazy. Yet," he added with a smirk. He was rewarded with a glare from Ron and a not-so-subtle kick from Harry. George stood back, doubled over in silent laughter.

Harry spoke, "Just think for a moment, Ron. If your kid is premature, how is it the result of Hermione cheating on you?"

"He really shouldn't do something he doesn't have much practice with," George mumbled to no one in particular.

"But brown hair?"

"Look, it's genetically impossible for the kid to have red hair."

Ron's reply to Harry was a confused look with a pinch of you-should-get-your-head-checked.

"Harry's right," Fred added. "It's more of a Muggle science, but it all boils down to brown kicks red's ass."

Ron's face remained blank.

"Basically, unless a direct ancestor of Hermione's had red hair and by some slim chance she got that gene, you aren't getting any red-headed kids."

"Didn't Hermione already explain all this before?" George asked.

"Numerous times, unless I'm mistaken," Fred replied. "I'm sure she knew Ron would have a problem with it."

Ron began pacing once more.

They groaned.

Harry dug out a couple Galleons and handed them to the twins.

"I told you he'd keep pacing, even after the baby was born," Fred said and George pocketed the money.

**_xXxXx_**

Ron stood beside the bed, gazing down at the newborn. "Ginny, when you said brown I didn't know you meant _so _brown! And I thought babies were bald."

"Ron…" Hermione trailed off. It was pointless to try.

Ginny had reluctantly given the swaddle of cloths to Hermione, but that didn't keep her from hovering close by.

Hermione stroked the girl's tiny face and laughed quietly. "Here, Ginny, you hold her."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. She's your baby," but despite her words, Ginny reached out eagerly. Cuddling the bundle to her, she whispered, "What's her name?"

Hermione smoothed the curls on her daughter's head.

Ron spoke up, "We haven't even talked about it."

She gave him a hard look, "Did you just spend the last Merlin knows how many hours in agonizing pain pushing her through a hole that was too small, I don't care what the so-called professionals say." Ron flushed. "Didn't think so," Hermione said, crossing her arms. Turning to Ginny, she replied, "Her name is Helen."

"Damn," Fred and George came in and joked, "Even after childbirth you're a bitch."

She grinned, "Would you expect anything less? And watch your language around Helen or you'll see how bitchy I can be!"

"Hypocrite," George muttered before ducking to avoid a well aimed kick.

_"She'll have my eyes," Blaise said. _

_"Oh? And how would you know that?" Hermione whispered. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," Hermione added, staring into Blaise's deep blue eyes. _

_He shrugged, "Some curse or another on my great-great-many more greats-grandfather. Don't know what happened, but everyone since him has had these eyes. Some random side-effect." _

_"That's odd." She grinned, "So what's your mother's name?" _

_"Helen." _

**_xXxXx_**

"She won't sleep with me anymore," Ron mumbled.

Harry let out a bark of laughter, "So you've been exiled to the couch. What did you do?"

"No, I mean, she won't _sleep_ with me anymore." Sighing, he jammed his hands into his pockets. "During the pregnancy she was worried about the baby, plus the mood swings and all. But after that, she still hasn't. Keeps making up excuses or is asleep before I get to bed."

"Maybe she just doesn't want anymore kids," Harry suggested, uncomfortable with the fact that now he had to make up excuses for Hermione's sex life. Or lack thereof, apparently. Friendship goes only so far, but she was determined to stretch it even farther, Harry thought not unkindly.

Unfortunately, Ron persisted, "But isn't that what condoms and contraceptive potions are for? It's just…" He trailed off, which Harry was very grateful for.

"Look," he began, wracking his brain for something to say, "does it really matter if she does or not? No, let me finish," Harry held up a hand as Ron opened his mouth. "Your relationship shouldn't be built on sex. Stop cringing, you're 23 years old. You have a beautiful seven month old daughter and you're sitting there sulking because your wife won't have sex with you. What did I say about the cringing? It's just a word. Fine, because your wife won't 'make love' with you." Harry let out an exasperated sigh, "See? Even that makes you cringe."

"Shut up," Ron snapped. "But still…" he trailed off when he saw Harry's glare. Getting up, Ron headed towards the bedroom and slammed the door.

Hermione and Ginny chose that moment to Apparate into the apartment.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione greeted him with a quick hug. "I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Ron wanted to talk," he replied stiffly.

"Oh?" Ginny's voice floated from the kitchen where she was helping Hermione put away groceries, "What about?"

"Nothing really," Harry answered casually, "Just the usual: work, life, why Hermione's not having sex with him anymore…"

A crash was heard from the kitchen followed by Ginny's hysterical laughter.

"He did WHAT?"

**_xXxXx_**


End file.
